Torchwood iPod Challenge
by Arthur-'Boo'-Radley-Lover
Summary: Just 10 stories based on songs from my iPod. Very strange bunch of stories.


**Torchwood iPod Challenge!**

Original Sin – Meat Loaf

Jack heard his office door open. He looked up and smiled. Not the usual Harkness Grin but a true smile. For in his office doorway was none other than Ianto Jones, his lover. Jack caught sight of Ianto's face and the smile fell to be replaced by a look of concern.

"What's up Ianto? You don't look to happy."

Ianto looked Jack straight in the eye and said

"I've done all the sins. You know that. So what's left? I need something else. I need something to stop the nightmares and the only way I can do that is by looking for another sin."

Jack looked at him and gave him an answer.

"Ianto, honey. You don't need to look for another sin. I know you think that but you have me. I'll help you with the nightmares. You did all these sins in the past. You are not that person anymore. Don't worry. I'll help you."

Dancing Queen –Abba

The Torchwood Team were in the SUV with the radio on. Ianto was in the back, along with Tosh and Gwen. Jack was driving and Owen was riding shotgun. Suddenly Abba's Dancing Queen came on. Tosh started to crease up with laughter at the look on Ianto's face and started to sing along, singing to him. Ianto just looked horror-struck.

"Oh Ianto! This is the perfect song to describe you in your teenage years. You were a total Diva on the dance floor!" Once Tosh had finished speaking she dissolved into laughter again. Ianto just hung his head in dismay.

Run – Leona Lewis

Jack and Ianto were out on a weevil hunt. It wasn't going to well. Jack was just about to give up when he glanced at Ianto and saw the look of determination on his face. It spurred Jack on and soon the Weevils were subdued. Jack the looked over at Ianto and saw his lover on the floor clutching his stomach. Jack rushed over to Ianto and skidded to a stop in front of him. He checked the wound and found that if he didn't get Owen here soon then Ianto wouldn't survive. Jack quickly called Owen and told him the story.

"Come on Ianto, it will be alright. Come on. You have to be alright. There are so many places I want to show you. We can run for our lives with the Doctor. Please be alright."

A Kiss is a Terrible Thing to Waste – Meat Loaf

Jack and Ianto were in Jack's little bedroom. They were wrapped up in a passionate embrace. Jack pushed Ianto down onto the bed and crawled up his body, kissing, sucking and nibbling at any exposed skin. When he reached Ianto's face he leant in to give the Welshman a kiss, but Ianto turned is head away. Jack looked enquiringly at Ianto.

"I believe that a kiss is a terrible thing to waste if you aren't in love with the person and you and I are not in love at all.

6 months later....

"Come on Ianto, run away with me. It doesn't matter what we're losing. There are so many things to find out there. Tyre tracks and broken hearts is all we're leaving behind. Run away with me." Jack was trying to get the Welshman to run away with him, in between kisses. Suddenly Jack's mind flew back to that night 6 months ago when the Welshman told him that they didn't love each other. Oh how far they had come in just 6 months.

Lover's Again – Bonnie Tyler

Jack watched as the light faded from Ianto's eyes and thought about all the times they had shared together.

"Don't worry, my darling. I know that one day we will be together again, lovers again. I will try to move on because you wouldn't want me to be upset forever. You would want me to live and love again. I love you my darling and I know that one day we shall be lovers again."

With that statement Jack kissed Ianto goodbye for the final time and walked away.

This is your life – Newsboys

Team Torchwood was in the HUB when Ianto's phone went off. It was a song that none of them had heard but it was very catchy. A few days later they were all humming it when they heard Ianto and Jack have a blazing row. It was about Jack not knowing what they were fighting for any longer and Ianto was yelling parts of the song at him, reminding him to fight the good fight and fight for what's right. Also to live like he knew he should. Ianto soon got through to Jack why they did what they did. Whenever the team felt like there was no point to what they did they would remember that song and Jack and Ianto's row.

My Heart Will Go On – Celine Dion

It was about 300 years after the 456 incident and the day Jack lost his beloved Ianto. He had carried on living and had a couple of lovers but they had never matched up to the young Welshman who was taken from him so cruelly. He knew that Ianto would live forever in his heart because he was the first thought in the morning and the last at night. Jack knew that he would never feel that sort of love ever again. Every night Jack would look up at the stars and remember Ianto very vividly and he knew that Ianto would stay in his heart forever.

A Moment Like This – Leona Lewis

Ianto was in the little kitchenette in the HUB when it happened. He was just working the coffee machine when Jack snuck up behind him. Ianto didn't hear the Captain, which was a miracle itself, and was taken by surprise when Jack snaked his arms around the Welshman's waist. In that moment Ianto felt something strange, something that he had never felt before. He realised what it was. It was love. He felt elated by this and, unknown by him, so was Jack. Jack had felt it at the same time and knew that he would never love anyone else like he loved Ianto.

Always Look on the Bright Side of Life – Monty Pythons

It was a Tuesday when Ianto broke down. It was two months after Lisa had been killed by his team mates. He was in the middle of the HUB when he just collapsed, sobbing. Jack was on the floor in seconds. He pulled the Welshman into his arms and whispered things in his ear. The rest of the team had absolutely no clue, but, whatever it was had Ianto giggling like a child. What Jack had been whispering to Ianto was the classic Monty Pythons song 'Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life.'

Alive – Meat Loaf

It was the end of the Universe that Jack saw him again. The Doctor, his Doctor. He called to the Doctor, told him to come to Jack. When the Doctor turned up Jack told him that he, Jack, was still alive. Jack knew that he only had limited time with the Doctor.

"Doctor," He said.

"At the end of the Universe, I'm still alive. Why can't I die? I've gotten away with everything that I've done and am still alive. Why, Doctor? Why?"

_I hope that you have enjoyed this. Please give me your feedback. This is the first time that I have done something like this so con-crit is appreciated. Thank You!_


End file.
